I Will Come Back, I Promise
by Pretty in Blew
Summary: Ikuto goes off to war leaving Amu behind with 6 words repeating over and over in her head...will Ikuto come back? Better summary inside! R&R!
1. I Will Come Back, I Promise

**I Promise I Will Come Back**

-My name is Amu Hinamori, I live in an apartment all by myself, but occasionally I get a dark haired visitor. His name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Every night at exactly 6 P.M. he will come in through the balcony window and greet me with his signature "Yo." Until a war broke out in Tokyo, Japan. They needed every man 18 and older to go fight in the war. But they had to choose. Fight for your country, or stay at home with your family. Most chose to stay, only 400 men left. My man was one of them -

**(Ikuto P.O.V)**

Like every night at 6 P.M. I opened the balcony door, but this night might very well be my last. I was pretty sure Amu already knew what I decided to do, her face said it all. Watery eyes, flushed face. She had been crying, maybe almost the entire day. But all I said to her was "Yo."

**(Amu P.O.V)**

I had been crying almost the entire day. What if he got shot? What if he died? Will I ever see him again? Will I ever hear his voice again? I hadn't expected him to come through the balcony window that day, but when he did I tried my best not to cry. I have to admit it was the hardest thing I had ever done before. "Yo." Was the only thing he said, but that was enough for me. I couldn't hold them back anymore. The flood gates had open and I couldn't stop them now.

"Ikuto…..don't…..leave!" I sobbed between words. I embraced his slim figure and didn't let go. This might be the last time I hold him.

**(Normal P.O.V)**

Amu embraced Ikuto in a never ending hug. After all, it could very well be their last. Ikuto hugged Amu back and whispered in her ear.

"I won't let go until I have to." Ikuto whispered.

Amu nodded and squeezed him tighter. **GRRRROOOOWWWLLLL!** Amu flinched.

"I think someone is hungry," Amu laughed.

"But to make dinner I would have to stop hugging you!" Ikuto teased.

"I can make an exception." Amu let go of Ikuto and went to the kitchen.

Glad she had something to take her mind off of the depressing news, Amu decided to make the best dinner she could. Amu made as many different kinds of rice balls as she could. Some were plain but others had salmon and other yummy foods in the center.

When Ikuto came into the kitchen, he was surprised at how much food there was. They would have to each eat like 5 rice balls to finish their meal.

Ikuto and Amu ate in silence, savoring every bite of every rice ball. That's when Ikuto broke the silence with 6 little words. These 6 little words made the mood in the

room change pretty fast.

"I will come back, I promise." Those were Ikuto's last words.

After that, Ikuto got up and walked to the door. Amu followed him in a hurry, wanting to save the few minutes she would have left with him. She kept thinking about those 6 words. That's when Ikuto did it. He leaned in and kissed her. Right on the cheek. Right then and there. And then left. He left Amu standing in the doorway too shocked to move. Just watching as he left her. Those same 6 words kept on repeating over and over again in her head. Until she had enough courage to close the door and curl up on the couch in the living room.

**OK….I think I did pretty good on this story so far. Sorry it's short...I'll update ASAP. Don't forget to R&R! Please no hate comments. No one likes a hater. Bye!**


	2. Friends are Always First to your Rescue

**Friends are always first to your rescue! **

**(Normal P.O.V)**

It has been two days since Ikuto left to war, and Amu hasn't moved and inch from her place on the couch. Not even to eat or use the restroom….or shower!** (EW)**

Amu's friends were worried about her; she hadn't gone to any of their group outings. Ever since they all graduated from school, Rima, Kukai, Yaya, Tadase, Nagi, Kairi, and Amu, they would always go on group outings. Just too random places and hang out and stuff.

But since Amu hadn't been there for two whole days, Rima and Kukai decided to give Amu a visit.

**(Amu P.O.V)**

I feel dead inside. I'm sure my friends are worried about me, but I don't think I could bear to do anything right now. Not until I can see Ikuto again. I am starving and I smell terrible, but every time I try, I remember his words and crumble back into the couch.

'I Will Come Back, I Promise.'

**DING DONG!**

Great the doorbell. I don't want to do anything right now, what makes whoever is at the door think I could bear to talk to anyone?

Oh, well. They'll eventually go away. Just like the mail man and the delivery guy.

**DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!**

UGH! Will they ever leave?!

Fine I guess I'll just….

'I Will Come Back, I Promise'

Never mind…

"OH JUST COME IN!" I yelled out to whoever was at the door. I never lock it anyways.

**(Normal P.O.V)**

Rima opened the door after hearing a scary voice yell "Come In!"

"Amu?" Rima asked in a voice no louder than a pin dropping.

URRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG!**(Amu Moaning)**

"Eeeep!" Rima got scared thinking Amu's moan was a bear and hid behind Kukai.

"Heyy! That's no way to greet your best friends!" Kukai said over enthusiastically.

Amu just turned over on her side.

"WOAH! What died in here?" Kukai shouted loudly while holding his nose.

"I think Amu did…" Rima whispered to Kukai while pointing at the unmoving lump on the couch.

"That lump is Amu?! I thought it was like a gigantic turd or something!" Kukai walked over to the couch and took a deep breath in.

"Yup ***COUGH*** that's definitely her that stinks…***COUGH COUGH***" Kukai stepped away coughing.

Rima ran to the bathroom and grabbed a can of _FEBREZE_ out of a cabinet and ran back spraying everywhere she could. Thinking it might help the smell, Rima sprayed Amu too.

"Did it work?" Rima asked too scared to smell the air herself.

***SNIFF SNIFF*** "I think so," Kukai said sniffing the air.

***COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH*** Amu started coughing wildly like she was choking.

Rima pulled her up so that she was sitting up right.

"!AMU!" Both Rima and Kukai screamed at the sight they saw in front of them.

Amu was a skinny as skinny could be…you could see all her bones and her usually tight shirt now looked five sizes too large!

"Amu! When was the last time you ate?" Kukai asked in shock. His best friend looked like a skeleton.

Amu didn't answer she just looked at her fingers and put two finger up. That was all she had the energy to do, move her fingers.

"Two days! Doesn't Ikuto usually…..wait….he went to war didn't he? How could he leave you alone? All by yourself!? He is SICK how could he do this?!" Kukai went on and on about how he would never forgive Ikuto. Amu just looked down like she was about to cry.

"Kukai stop…" Rima spoke up for Amu. Then it hit her. Amu had always talked about Ikuto and when she did…she blushed….Amu likes Ikuto.

"Amu, did Ikuto kiss you? Amu lift one finger for a yes and two for a no." Rima stared at Amu's fingers intently.

_One Finger Rose._

Alright guys…I decided to keep my chapters short, cuz then there will be more and I will update faster. Please R&R…No hate mail…..Bye!


End file.
